


Chase the Morning, Yeild for Nothing

by Dark_Huntress_Moony



Series: Song Birds [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Kitchen Sex, M/M, Reunion Sex, Rimming, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Huntress_Moony/pseuds/Dark_Huntress_Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the prison fell Rick never thought he'd see anyone alive. He only had himself and his boy, then they found Michonne and his hope began to grow. Then Daryl found them and he found himself hoping that everyone else got out too. He still prayed for Judith, hoping that she didn't suffer, and they moved to Terminus, but upon finding what it was...well Rick's had it. He'd found his family in a boxcar and he got them out, now it was time to move on.<br/>Takes place just after 'No Sanctuary.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase the Morning, Yeild for Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I want, I want to finally meet you  
> Something real to cling to  
> Leave you with the hope that  
> You will go do all you're meant to,  
> All I've failed to  
> In you, is a world of promise  
> We have both been kept in bondage,  
> But you can learn from all my failures...  
> ~~Chase the Morning bu Sarah Brightman & Alexa Vega~~

After the prison fell Rick never thought he'd see anyone alive. He only had himself and his boy, then they found Michonne and his hope began to grow. Then Daryl found them and he found himself hoping that everyone else got out too. He still prayed for Judith, hoping that she didn't suffer, and they moved to Terminus, but upon finding what it was...well Rick's had it. He'd found his family in a boxcar and he got them out, now it was time to move on. They got out of Terminus, Daryl stuck like glue to his side, even defying an order to stay put, saving Rick's ass like always. Then Carol found them and brought them their first real ray of hope. Watching Tyreese walk out of that shack with Judith in his arms nearly sent Rick to his knees. He had dropped everything and ran to her, scooping the baby out of the other mans arms and holding her close. They were only missing Beth...and Rick was determined to find her too. Hours later  ""Rick sat with his back against the door to the house that they were holed up in for the night. He had his family back, and in his arms was the one person he never thought he'd see again. Judith slept quietly, nuzzled into her father's chest, her thumb between her lips. He stroked a finger down her cheek gently as he held her close. He had thought he lost her, he remembered the heartbroken look on his sons face at finding her bloody baby carrier. He heard foot steps come closer to him and he looked up to see Michonne and Carl looking at him. "I'm fine." He tried.

"It's ok dad..." Carl said softly as he knelt down and held his arms out for the baby. "We'll take it from here."

Rick couldn't deny passing the baby off to his son. He knew that Carl needed to know that Judith was there with them, just as much as he did. He nodded as he slowly got up, watching as Michonne took his place at the door, her new weapon at her side, easy to reach and Carl settled down next to her. He caught her eye and gave her a nod as he turned and walked through the small one story house. Abraham's small group was huddled in the living room with Glenn, Maggie, and Tara, all of whom were asleep, Sasha and Bob had taken a bedroom while Tyreese and Carol had taken another. Rick saw a small bit of light coming from the kitchen and he headed in to see Daryl standing at the table, cleaning and looking over their weapons. "You should be sleeping." He said, his voice gruff as he leaned onto the table.

"Ain't tried...need ta look over this shit...make sure we're gonna be OK." He said softly.

Rick watched as Daryl hunched over more. He had never thought he'd see Daryl again, and their conversation just before they got to Terminus still rang in his head. He had told Daryl that he was his brother and he could have sworn that he saw disappointment in the other man's eyes but he was confused. He had only called one other man his brother and that was someone he shared a deep bond with. He thought that Daryl understood that. He reached out and touched Daryl's shoulder watching as the man flinched. "Daryl?" Daryl looked up at him, his face hard but the look in his eyes was clear as the morning sun. He moved closer to the other man, his hand moving up to cup Daryl's head, his fingers sliding through the other man's hair as he cradled his head in a motion that was much like he used to do with Shane in what seemed like a life time ago.

Daryl felt the movements and felt his heart speed up. He had found himself attracted to Rick from day one, and found himself falling deeper and deeper in love with the leader of their group. He did everything he asked, watched his back, brought him back from the brink of madness, anything Rick asked of him Daryl did. When the prison fell Daryl felt his heart die, not because of losing the prison but because of losing Rick. Then he lost Beth....he found himself turning back into what he was with Merle, the Claimers brought that out in him. Then he found Rick again and instead of telling him he loved him he offered up his own life to the Claimers to save the man he loved. He then felt the blows as he heard that Rick was still going to be killed. He remembered hearing the scuffle and saw that Rick had bit the older man's throat out. He looked at the man now and saw just how the events over the last couple of weeks had changed him. "Rick." He said softly.

Rick stayed silent as he brought his forehead against Daryl's.

The archer closed his eyes and went stone still as Rick's lips brushed against his. He reeled back as he looked at their leader. "Rick-"

"Ya don't seem to get it Daryl...either that or I'm just confused. You look at me like you want this." Rick said softly, watching as a blush crept over the younger man's face. "I tried to tell you the other night-"

"Ya said I was yer brother." Daryl muttered.

Rick nodded. "Yeah..."

"Ya saw me as family."

"Mhm." Rick hummed as he let his fingers stroke the back of Daryl's neck, taking in the small shiver it earned him.

"Rick...don't fuck with me like this...ain't fair." Daryl muttered.

"Aint fuckin with ya Daryl. Guess I just need to be more clear, when I said you were my brother that was me tellin ya I love you and need you." Rick sighed as he pulled back and raked his fingers through his hair. "I used to tell Shane the same thing...Before Lori it was me and Shane...course then he decided he wanted my wife more than our friendship." Rick sighed again. "But you...Daryl you've always been there...holding me together, even when Merle came back you may have left but you knew that your life was meant to be with me, with Judith and Carl. We need you....I need you."

Daryl was stunned silent. He always suspected that there was something between Shane and Rick, but with everything going to shit he just buried his feelings and did everything that Rick asked. "I-I-"

Rick chuckled. "We can either keep talkin bout it or we can just be happy that we're alive...and together." A smile curled over his lips as he watched Daryl simply nod.

"Ain't one fer words anyway." He said as he surged forward and took Rick's lips in a bruising and life-affirming kiss. They were alive, they had gotten out of Terminus, out of the Prison, away from the Governor and somehow they had found each other when all hope had seemed lost. Rick's beard burned against his skin but each clash of their teeth and their lips sent sparks along his skin that he didn't care if he walked out of this kitchen limping. A muffled sound had him jumping and Rick's hand soothing down his side, almost ghosting the movements that Daryl had used on him over the years, making the archer whimper softly. "Everyone will hear..."

Rick chuckled. "Everyone is sleeping....the first night of full sleep we've gotten since the prison. Sides...I think everyone'll give us this. Michonne kept sayin we should just fuck and get over it."

Daryl's face went dark for a moment. "That all this is gonna be?" He asked softly.

Rick lifted Daryl's face, looking over his kissed swollen lips and the red skin around his mouth, seeming to claim the other man. "No Daryl...this is going to keep happening, as long as you want it to. I told you I love you, guess this is me laying my claim."

Daryl let out a startled laugh, his head resting against Rick's shoulder as he shook with semi-silent laughter. "Claim huh?" He chuckled.

"why's that so funny."

"I'll tell ya later." He said as he fisted his hands into Rick's coat and yanked the other man into another bruising kiss. Their hands fumbled with clothing, trying to be mindful that they didn't have another set to change into but desperate to feel each other, skin on skin. Rick pushed Daryl's vest and shirt off, tracing his fingers over the hard planes of the other mans chest, his fingers tracing scars and healing wounds, earning a small moan from the other man.

Rick pulled back to trace his eyes over Daryl, he was still bruised from their encounter with the group that Daryl had run with for a couple of days and new bruises and cuts from their scuffle at Terminus. Rick traced his lips along the fading black eye Daryl had. "You're beautiful." He whispered softly, enjoying the blush on the other man's cheeks and keeping a tight hold on him when he tried to get away. "You are."

"Ain't no woman." He grumbled.

Rick chuckled. "No you aren't." He teased as he drew his hand over the bulge in Daryl's pants, smirking as another soft moan left Daryl's lips.

Daryl growled as he fumbled with Rick's belt. "Off..now." He growled.

Rick chuckled and quickly moved them around so that Daryl was leaning against the table. He went to push the other down when Daryl stopped him. "What's wrong?" He asked, thinking he had upset the other male, maybe he wasn't ready for this-

"Guns on the table man...don't wanna push them off an have everyone come runnin." Daryl interrupted his thoughts and Rick chuckled again.

"Guess we gotta do it this way then." He smirked as he all but flipped Daryl over and bent him over the table. His fingers made quick work of the others belt and pants and pushed them down enough to give him an unobstructed view of the ass that had distracted him so much since Lori died. He knelt down and spread Daryl's cheeks, enjoying the shudder from the other. "Relax."

"Whatter ya doin?"

"don't got any lube...gotta do something else. Aint lookin to hurt you Daryl." Rick smiled as he nipped at the globe of Daryl's ass. He leaned forward and swiped his tongue along the others entrance and smirked at Daryl's moan. "Shhh Darlin, don't wanna have anyone come running." He said earning a swat to his head before he burried his face between Daryl's cheeks and began to lick, poke, and prod at the other man.

Daryl bit into his finger, groaning as he felt the wet slickness of Rick's tongue in and around him. Never in his wildest fantasies had he dreamed that Rick would do this for him. He felt a finger slide into him along side Rick's tongue and he bit his finger harder. "Fuck..."

"Ya alright?" Rick mumbled against his skin.

"Fuck...yeah...ain't done this in a while." He let out a breathless laugh and felt Rick pulled back, cursing himself as he dared a glance over his shoulder and cursed again when he saw the look on Rick's face. "Rick I-"

"With who?" Rick asked, feeling a strange possessiveness over the other man, he wondered if it was someone from the prison. He then wondered if maybe it was someone who Daryl was with when they were separated and he wished he knew. His grip on the man's hips tightened. "Who Daryl?"

"S-Some guy-" Daryl tried to breath but the possessive look in Rick's eye as well as the nearly bruising grip on his hips. "'Fore all this happened." He said softly.

Rick watched him before he nodded. "Good, would have hated to have to kill someone else." He said as he dipped his head back down, sliding a second finger in and starting to stretch Daryl.

The archer bit back a yelp and let his forehead fall against the table as he pushed his hips back on Rick's fingers. He had to cover his mouth to keep the loud moan down when Rick's fingers crooked and he felt his cock jump as the man found his prostate. He trembled as Rick prepared him, taking his time, and he pushed back against the other man. "Hurry the fuck up." He growled.

Rick rolled his eyes as he stood up and pressed himself against Daryl's back, his fingers twisting as he ground his still clothed cock against Daryl's ass. "Eager?" He purred into the other man's ear.

Daryl groaned. "been wantin ya fer a while...now ya gonna tease me or ya gonna fuck me properly?"

Rick chuckled as he used his free hand to undo his belt and pants, pushing them down just enough to release his aching cock. He licked the palm of his hand and smeared his spit onto his cock, smearing the precum that had gathered at the tip. He bit his lip, it had been so long since he even touched himself...he hoped that he didn't embarrassed himself by coming like a teen on his first time. He lined himself up with Daryl's hole and slowly began to slide in, his moan muffled into Daryl's shoulder at the tight heat. Rick bottomed out and waited for Daryl to give him the all clear, his hand rubbing soothing lines on the trembling man's sides. "Daryl?"

It was painful, using just spit and pre but Rick had him stretched so deliciously that it set his whole body on fire. "'M fine...fuck move....need ya to move." He groaned softly, biting into the soft flesh of his arm as Rick pulled out and shoved back in, the movement causing the guns on the table to tap on the wood lightly. He gripped the edge of the table to keep from ramming his rock solid dick into it and he pushed back against Rick, "Fuck...Rick ain't gonna-" He gasped softly as Rick changed his angle and began to slam into his prostate.

Rick's growl was muffled into the flesh of Daryl's shoulder as he picked up the pace, the feeling of the man around him was nearly to much. It was perfect, the burn from the friction on his cock was so good that it was nearly painful. With Lori he always had to be gentle, she hated it rough and would complain about him leaving marks on her. With Daryl he wanted people to know the man was his and his teeth dug into his neck, an echo of what he did to Joe but this time he soothed the mark with his tongue as his fingers left bruises on the other mans hips. He could feel Daryl's pulse thundering under his lips and tongue and he quickened his thrusts, their movements making the old table under them groan. He slid his arms around the younger mans chest and pulled him up so that Daryl's back was to his chest, he had one arm securely holding the man while his other slid down to jack Daryl's cock. He smirked against the archers neck. "'Member to be quiet Darlin, don't want anyone findin us like this." He purred into his ear.

Daryl's cock jerked at the endearment and the sheer strength that Rick still held, supporting both of them while his hands scrambled for an anchor. He was teetering on the edge of orgasm and it was threatening to tear him apart. Rick's thumb flicked over the head of his cock and he whimpered. "Rick...please." He begged softly.

Rick smiled against his skin. "It's alright Daryl, let go...I've got you, never lettin ya go after this." He promised.

Daryl bit into his lip hard enough to re-open the split and he tasted blood as his orgasm hit him and he came all over Rick's hand and ironically Rick's Colt Python that made him want to chuckle...if he weren't to busy being fucked into oblivion.

Rick groaned into Daryl's neck as he slammed in a few times before the constricting heat of Daryl became to much and he came hard inside of the other man, his hand moved from Daryl's cock to his hip, keeping them pressed close together. He panted against the other man's neck and sighed softly. "Fuck..."

"Yeah...bout sums it up." Daryl snorted breathlessly as they untangled, and of course Rick slid out of him (though he would deny the very soft whimper of disappointment), and they dressed quickly. Daryl turned to pull Rick's hand to him to clean it when he saw the other man licking his fingers clean. "Fuck." He groaned as he gripped the table to stop himself from falling as his cock gave a feeble twitch. "Ain't as young as I used ta be."

Rick smirked. "Me neither, but that don't mean I'd hate to try." He said as he finished cleaning his hand. He watched Daryl for a moment. "Daryl..."

"Did you mean it?" The redneck asked softly, his eyes were downcast and he was scuffing his boots on the floor.

Rick moved closer to Daryl and lifted his chin. "Course I meant it. You're family Daryl, mine to protect. I need you with me, you help me stay grounded."

Daryl blinked wide blue eyes at him before he nodded. "Alright."

Rick looked over his shoulder where Daryl's release was drying on his gun. "Well...that's going to be an interesting one to explain."

Daryl snorted. "Not unless ya help me clean up."

Rick laughed softly as he pulled two chairs over and sat down, pulling his gun to him and taking a rag to clean it off. "By the way Daryl, why did you find it so funny when I said I was going to claim you?"

Daryl sat down on his own hair gingerly, finding the sensation of the other mans seed still inside of him both strange and comforting as he made himself comfortable. "That group I was with...the one that tried to kill ya 'for I saw ya...they called themselves tha Claimers. Said one o'tha rules that they lived by was all ya gotta do was say Claimed and its yers." He said with a shrug as he began to clean one of the other pistols they had.

Rick looked at his mark on the other man's neck and smirked at the darkening bruise he had left. "Guess that means you're mine now."

Daryl's lips curled. "Guess I gotta give ya a matchin mark." He said.

"Guess you will, how else will anyone know I've been claimed." Rick laughed along with Daryl, feeling a peace in his heart he hadn't felt in a long time and he knew that even without a truly safe place to call home yet as long as Daryl was with him he could find it.

~~:::~~:::~~::::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~::::

The next morning the group was getting ready to move out, agreeing to stick with Abraham and his group all the way to Washington, if they helped with finding Beth, when Rick noticed Michonne, Carl, Maggie, and Glenn all huddled around, Carl, Maggie, and Glenn looking put out while they handed over candy bars to Michonne, who looked downright gleeful. "What are you doing?"

"Collectin a debt." Michonne said with a smirk as she opened up the wrapper to a stale Snickers bar and taking a bite.

"What debt?"

"how long it would take for you and Daryl to get it on after we all got together."

Daryl and Rick looked stunned as Michonne laughed. "I said as soon as we found shelter and were settled in then you two would go at it like bunnies."

"I thought ya'll would wait till we were somewhere more secure...and private." Maggie said, her own smirk playing on her lips as Glenn nodded.

"And I was praying that It would never happen because that's the last thing I need to think about is my dad gettin his rocks off." Carl groaned, making a face.

"How'd-" Daryl started only to be interrupted by Michonne.

"You're limping slightly and you've got a bright ass hicky on your neck, even a Walker could see it." She laughed. "And I walked into the kitchen to ask Rick something and turned my ass right around when I caught full sight of Dixon ass."

Daryl groaned as he turned bright red and he glared at Rick who had the gall to chuckle. "What? We weren't exactly subtle last night." The ex-cop said with a smile as he took Daryl's hand in his. "Besides, they were going to find out sooner or later."

"I would have preferred never!" Carl said as he ducked the swat from the redneck and laughed as he ran up to where Carol and Tyreese were walking. Glenn and Maggie smiled at them and moved on ahead and Michonne chuckled.

"We're really happy for you guys. Now let's find Beth and get these assholes to Washington." She said with a smile as she walked off.

Rick watched his family move on and he looked at Daryl who was still blushing. "are you ok with this?" He asked softly.

"Well no one's tried to beat the gay outta me so I guess I'm ok with it." He said.

Rick nodded as he bent his head and kissed Daryl softly. "Tell ya what, catch something good for dinner and I'll let ya claim me tonight."

Daryl smirked at the challenge and nodded. "Yer on Grimes." He said as he pulled his hand out of Ricks and walked to catch up with the group. Rick watched his family walk and looked up at the sun, throwing up a silent thank you to whoever was watching that he had nearly everyone back and for dropping Daryl Dixon into his life.


End file.
